Watch your Language, Karin!
by Filatipphia
Summary: Karin si gadis pengumpat. Hobby-nya adalah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Tapi, walaupun begitu, akan selalu ada Sasuke yang setia mengomelinya. Oh, dan tentu saja, menghukumnya. / AU / M for save.


Karin si gadis pengumpat. Hobby-nya adalah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Tapi, walaupun begitu, akan selalu ada Sasuke yang setia mengomelinya. Oh, dan tentu saja, menghukumnya.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Sasuke Uchiha x Karin Uzumaki | I take no profits except to amuse myself from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Ow, _shit_!" Karin mendecih pelan. Tangannya segera mengusap-usap bagian bawah roknya yang terkena tumpahan _soft drink_ yang baru saja ia buka.

Sasuke yang berada di depannya hanya diam, tapi netra _onyx_ nya memandang Karin dengan tajam. Membuat gadis berambut merah di hadapannya itu merotasikan kedua bola matanya, bosan.

Ia tahu lelaki itu tengah menegurnya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak peduli. Masa bodoh, ia sedang malas berdebat sekarang. Lagipula, memang sudah tabiatnya seperti ini, kan?

Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di kantin sekolah. Duduk berhadapan dengan kudapan masing-masing. Yup, sekarang adalah jam istirahat makan siang dan tentu saja mereka pun di sini untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Ne, ne,_ Sasuke- _kun,_ apakah setelah ini ada tugas?" Karin bertanya di tengah-tengah kunyahan lahapnya terhadap _sandwich_ isi tuna yang tadi ia pesan, sedikit remah-remah roti menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Pemuda raven yang melihat hal itu segera menjulurkan tangan kanannya, menyingkirkan remahan roti sembari berujar singkat, "Ulangan Matematika."

" _What the hell? Fuck,_ aku benar-benar lupa akan hal itu," gadis itu memekik keras. Mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang kembali menajam ke arahnya.

"Karin," pemuda _stoic_ itu memanggil dengan nada peringatan, namun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Karin. Membuatnya menghela napas.

Yang ada di pikiran perempuan pecinta _perfume_ itu sekarang hanyalah dirinya yang belum belajar sama sekali.

Bel masuk berbunyi tepat setelah Sasuke mengucapkan perkataannya. Membuat sang gadis Uzumaki makin ketar-ketir saja. Ia kemudian menghabiskan _sandwich_ nya dan menenggak minumnya dengan cepat.

Kedua insan itu pun segera bangkit dari duduknya masing-masing untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak lupa, dengan dirinya yang bergelayut manja pada lengan kokoh Sasuke saat mereka melangkah pergi. Seolah tak mempedulikan bahwa lelaki itu baru saja memanggilnya dengan nada mengancam.

* * *

" _Kusso_! Benar-benar sial, kenapa aku harus lupa ada ulangan?!"

"Sial."

"Sial."

"Sial. Pasti nilaiku kecil!"

Karin terus mengumpat di sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang sekolah. Gadis itu mencak-mencak kesal seolah hari ini benar-benar _the worst day ever_ di dalam hidupnya.

" _What a shitty sensei_ , kenapa si Kakashi Hatake mesum itu tetap masuk sih tadi?"

"Aarrggghhh, kenapa pula aku harus lupa dan tidak belajar? _Bitch pleaseeeee_!" Karin menggeram.

Gadis itu masih setia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dari bibir ranumnya. Saat ini ia dan Sasuke tengah berjalan di lobby sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi.

" _Damn it_!"

" _Holy shit_!"

" _Asshole_!"

" _What a moron_!"

" _Motherfucker_!"

Panas mendengar perempuan berambut merah terus mengumpat, Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangan Karin ke belakang tubuhnya dan segera memojokkan gadis itu ke arah dinding. Sedangkan sebelah tangan pemuda berambut raven itu membelai lembut pipi Karin yang saat ini tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan pupil mata yang membesar.

Ia heran, kenapa kekasihnya ini sangat nakal? Selalu melawan perintahnya dan terus saja berucap kasar.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke lebih menyukai gadis lemah yang mudah dikendalikan. Tetapi entah mengapa hatinya malah tertawan oleh perempuan pecicilan seperti ini.

Gadis itu terkesiap ketika Sasuke langsung menahan kedua tangannya, sehingga ia tak bisa melepaskan diri. Karin berusaha memberontak, namun tak mendapatkan hasil apapun.

"Karin, kan sudah kubilang, jaga bahasamu. Aku tidak suka mendengar gadisku mengucapkan kata-kata kasar," lelaki itu memandang gadis bersurai merah di hadapannya datar.

Ia menampilkan _smirk_ sekilas, sebelum menubrukan bibirnya ke bibir merekah Karin keras-keras, melumatnya sedikit kasar, dan tentu saja, dalam.

Bibirnya yang panas menyentuh bibir milik gadis itu dengan seduktif, menghisapnya kuat seolah tengah meresap madu, membuat pipi sang gadis senada dengan warna _ruby_ matanya. Merah pekat hingga ke telinga.

Karin meronta ketika beberapa saat kemudian ia tak bisa menghirup oksigen dengan baik, rongga dadanya terasa sesak.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melepaskan pagutannya, ia tahu kekasihnya itu kesulitan bernapas.

Ia pandangi wajah merona gadisnya lamat-lamat, "Bibirmu manis, tapi kenapa kata-kata yang selalu kau ucapkan tak pernah sama manisnya, sayang?" Lelaki itu berujar sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya kau butuh sedikit pelajaran," selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, Sasuke kembali memajukan wajahnya, memangkas jarak yang tadi tercipta di antara mereka.

Ia kembali mengecup bibir Karin, kali ini melumatnya dengan lebih lembut, membuat perempuan itu ikut terhanyut. Ia memagutnya pelan, berusaha meresapi ciuman mereka kali ini.

Gadis itu merasa lemas, kakinya bagaikan _jelly_ yang tak bisa berpijak dengan benar. Jika pemuda itu tak menahan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, mungkin saja ia sudah jatuh terduduk sedari tadi.

Karin memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menikmati apa yang pemuda berambut dongker itu lakukan padanya. Meresapi kehangatan yang laki-laki itu berikan untuknya.

Dadanya berdebar kencang dan perutnya serasa dihinggapi oleh ribuan ekor kupu-kupu. Aroma laki-laki itu menerjang indra penciumannya, membuatnya makin tak karuan.

Oh, bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengumpat, Sasuke? Di saat hukumanmu inilah hal yang justru paling Karin tunggu.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N: nakal bat gua bikin fic macem gini wkwkwk bang sasu, kumau dihukum juga dund:') /ditabokin/


End file.
